Dinosaucers: New Evolution
by Almighty Vincent
Summary: The evil Tryrannos have upped the anti to conquer Earth. It's up to the Dinosaucers to stop them
1. Chapter 1

Earth was quiet for the last few weeks as the Tyrannos made no attempt to conquer the planet by any means. Although all the Dinosaucers were relaxed, they stayed vigilant to any Tyranno activity. Allo was making sure everything was in order around the Lavadome. Bronto Thunder was working on things that Allo had tasked him with.

Stego was working on being less of a coward as he was now striving to become a fearless fighter like his leader. Tricero sat back and began to read human crime novels as Paul recently introduced to him to. Bonehead was playing with his toys (as he always did).Itchy was deep in his training. And Teryx was helping Dimetro with technology enhancements.

"So do you think we can make our Primal forms more capable?" Teryx asked.

"Well, with a little ingenuity and hope I think so." Dimetro said not looking away from the computer monitor.

"I hope so too. I want to put a stop to Genghis Rex and his trilobite goons."

"We all want that Teryx, and if we keep at it…we will." Allo said entering the room.

"But Allo, no matter how many times we stop their plans, they keep coming back." Teryx said getting a little heated.

"Don't worry yourself, as soon as Dimetro finds a way to improve our Primal forms we will stop them indefinitely." Allo said putting a comforting hand on Teryx's shoulder.

"Yeah you're right." Teryx said starting to calm down.

"Let me get you a cup of tea and we can talk about a few things."

"Sure I'd like that."

The two left, leaving Dimetro to continue working alone. He hadn't really noticed that his assistant was now gone, but it didn't really matter as he preferred to work alone.

"Okay, the scanning will take a little while, so let me check the satellite feed." Dimetro said as he moved over to another computer screen.

As he stared at the scrolling data, his eyes widened.

"Is that possible?" Dimetro said aloud to himself.

As Dimetro was reading the data, alarms began to go off.

"The outside perimeter has been breech!" Bronto Thunder yelled as he entered the room.

Dimetro switched to surveillance feed that monitored the outside area of the Lavadome. On the monitor the entire squad of Tyranno's could be seen rushing towards the Lavadome.

"What is Genghis Rex up to this time?" Dimetro said.

"What's going on?" Allo asked as he and the other Dinosaucers entered the room.

"It's the Tyranno's and their coming right at us." Bronto Thunder said.

"How about we meet them at the door? Dinosaucers follow me." Allo said as he started to make his way to the entrance.

The hatch opened and every Dinosaucer exited and took a line formation in front of the Lavadome. Genghis Rex and the other Tyranno's stopped on a nearby hill.

"What do you want Rex?" Allo said.

"Simple, we want this planet." Genghis Rex said.

"Over our dead bodies!" Tricero exclaimed holding a clenched fist.

"Well, we're not gonna go that far but we do have a plan." Genghis Rex said.

"Oh, and what's that?" Allo asked.

"Lower your guard and attack when you least expect it. Tyranno's, get them!" Genghis Rex yelled.

Each member of the Tyrannos, excluding Ankylo rushed towards the Dinosaucers roaring intimidatingly.

"Brace yourselves, here they come." Allo said as his team responded to his command.

With Ankylo remaining back, the Tyrannos paired off with each Dinosaucer for a one on one fight. Terrible Dactyl took off flying and Teryx followed. They began swiping at each other in midflight.

"Face it Goggle Beak, you're no match for my aerial maneuvers. You can't beat me" Teryx said.

"That's where you're wrong, all I need to do is create a distraction." Terrible Dactyl said as he soared high into sky.

He then pulled out a small metal cube from his pocket. Once clicking the button on the side of it, he tossed it down towards Teryx. Before she could react, the cube flashed brightly causing her to be blinded.

"Now, Ankylo!" Terrible Dactyl shouted.

Ankylo smirked and pushed a remote control he was holding and from over the hill a metal pillar soared across the sky towards Teryx.

While still blinded, the metal pillar hovered behind her and three energy beams came forth from the pillars and wrapped around her body. With her arms pinned to her sides, Teryx plummeted to the ground.

"No, Teryx!" Allo shouted as he ran towards his falling comrade.

Right as he was about to reach Teryx, Genghis Rex appeared in front of him and tossed a smoke bomb at Allo's feet.

"Damn, I can't see." Allo said as he began to cough due to the smoke.

Ankylo pushed the remote again and a second metal pillar came over the hill but this time anchored itself in the ground before subduing Allo.

Brachio and Bronto Thunder were facing off, their long necks arched almost at the same angle.

"I'm gonna show you who the biggest and baddest dino is." Brachio said.

"Yeah? Well once you end up on your back, be make sure the name you say is Bronto Thunder." Bronto Thunder said with slickness in his voice.

"Arrrrghh!" Brachio yelled then charged.

The two behemoths collided and tumbled on the ground. They wrestled with one another trying to put the other in a submission hold. After a few tries both Sauropods successfully grappled the other. Neither could move as both had a strong hold on each other.

"Hey Brachio…" Bronto Thunder said.

"What?" Brachio replied.

"I think we should let each other go."

"No way. Once I let get you'll get the upper hand."

"Listen, I'm not like you guys, I fight fair. Besides, the two of us will be lying here long after the battle is over and we will not have accomplished anything."

Brachio thought to himself and realized his saurian counterpart was right.

"Fine, but if you try anything, I'll tie your neck into knots."

"Okay, on three we'll let go and jump up, alright?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Ready? 1…2…3!" Bronto Thunder yelled as he released Brachio and jumped up.

Brachio did the same and know the two were face to face again but mere inches from each other.

"What do we do now?" Brachio asked.

"Well, we could just fight." Bronto Thunder said as he then raised his arms up.

The two then began to take turns punching and blocking. After a few minutes the two began to tire.

"I…I can't beat you…" Brachio said as he arms slumped to his side.

"Good, now admit I'm better than you." Bronto Thunder said.

With those words, Brachio's anger flared again and with a burst of energy, slammed Bronto Thunder in the gut. He arched over in pain and with his neck fully unguarded, Brachio gripped it tightly.

"I'll show you who's better!" Brachio yelled as he swung Bronto Thunder by his neck over his shoulder.

Bronto Thunder's body flew through the air and not stopping until it slammed into a rock out cropping. Bronto Thunder slowly got up but was in a complete daze. Ankylo set another pillar and trapped Bronto Thunder. Tricero and Styraco faced off just like Brachio and Bronto Thunder, but this time they began to circle each other.

"Once we defeat you Tyrannos, I'm going to put you back into that jail cell." Tricero said.

"Oh really? Well I say that once we beat you Dinosaucers, we will rule this planet and you'll be the one's rotting in a jail cell." Styraco said.

"This planet will have another Ice Age before that happens!" Tricero said as he charged Styraco.

Styraco in return charge as well and the two Ceratopsians knocked their heads together creating a small shockwave. The two grabbed the others hands and began to push back. Their fight was now all about overall strength and they were evenly matched.

"Give up Styraco." Tricero said pushing with all his might.

"Never!" Styraco yelled back doing the same.

Tricero could feel his opponent's push was weakening and pushed back with everything he had. Now realizing that was beginning to lose, he came up with a plan to bait the Reptilon Detective.

"Is that all you got? My mother could push harder than that and she only has one arm." Styraco said.

Out of frustration, Tricero respond with the only thing action he could think of, and smashed his frill into Styraco's.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Styraco said condescendingly.

Tricero respond with another head smash, but this time his horns got stuck in Styraco's. Since he was low to the ground and his enemy stuck, Styraco with all his might picked up Tricero and suplexed him onto the ground behind them. Another pillar came and landed next to them and anchored into the ground. With their horns still interlocked, Styraco stood up.

Unable to move, the pillar captured Tricero. Styraco undid their horns and stood victorious. Ichy looked over at Plesio and smirked. He knew that Plesio didn't stand a chance as he had little to no fighting experience and he himself had years of training under his belt.

"Let's just call it a draw. You know you can't beat me." Ichy said.

"Ssssave your sssemantics. Don't under estimate your foe." Plesio said.

Ichy was surprised to hear that coming from Plesio and took his words into consideration.

"Shall we begin then?"

"Ready whenever you are..."

Ichy readied his body and mind, thinking of a sure victory. He ran towards Plesio, raising his arm up. A quick strike was enough for him to take out Plesio and end the fight. As he was about strike, Plesio pulled a ray gun and fired it at Ichy. His momentum was stopped in an instant and his body completely frozen.

"What's going on?" Ichy said.

"It seemssss like you underessstimated me." Plesio said.

"What did you do?" Ichy said trying to free himself.

"I froze you in place with my Immobilizer Ray. Ssstopped you dead in your trackssss." Plesio said.

Ankylo released another pillar, capturing the frozen in place Ichy. As Stego and Quackpot stand before one another, Stego became anxious as he doubted his fighting skills, at least compared to the others. But on the other side of things, Quackpot thought the same despite the cowardly nature of Stego, he still didn't want to fight him.

"Hey what's that over there?" Quackpot said as he pointed behind Stego.

Stego naïve and gullible as always, turned behind him. With quick movements, Quackpot reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his personal and most favorite inventions, the Joy Shocker and slipped it onto his middle finger.

"There's nothing over there Quackpot." Stego said slightly annoyed.

"Must've been my imagination." Quackpot said.

"Don't try to fool me, I know of your dirty tricks."

"Wow, I guess I can't. Here, how about a gentlemen's shake before we fight fair and square?" Quackpot said walking towards Stego.

Stego was uncertain but there was nothing wrong with a handshake between two opponents. He kept an eye on Quackpot as he came closer. Quackpot stopped in front of Stego and outstretched his hand. Though he was still skeptical, Stego did the same and clasped hands. The moment he squeezed, a strong and powerful shock was sent through his body.

The shock was so intense that Stego was immediately sent to his knees, his body was almost completely numb.

"With me around…the joke's always on you." Quackpot said then laughing.

Yet another metal pillar came and captured Stego. While everything had been going on, Dimetro thought of a strategy as now his entire team besides him and Bonehead were captured. He figured his best bet was to bum rush Ankylo as he was the one controlling the metal pillars. With Ankylo not paying any attention to him at all, Dimetro ran as quickly and quietly as he could.

Seeing movement out the corner of his eye, Ankylo looked and saw Dimetro coming right for him. He quickly tucked in his arms and legs causing he body to fall to the ground. He couldn't move much but stopped Dimetro in his tracks. Dimetro skidded to a stop as he realized he wasn't getting the remote anymore.

"Did you think it was that easy to steal this remote?" Ankylo sneered.

"Damn it Ankylo you swine." Dimetro said.

While being distracted, Brachio and Styraco came up behind Dimetro and body checked from either side. Once stunned, Ankylo jumped up and pressed the remote. This time two smaller pillars came and hovered on either side of Dimetro's sail, anchoring into the ground and capturing him.

"That's all of them Bossasaur." Ankylo said.

"No it's not you dunderhead. There's one left." Genghis Rex said as he walked towards Bonehead who had ran off and hid behind a large rock.

He stood over the petrified Pachycelphalosaurus. Bonehead had his hands over his face and was shivering.

"I'm surprised a scaredy cat like you is a live let alone on the Dinosaucers side." Genghis Rex said.

He reached down and picked Bonehead up and clutched his hand around his throat.

"Though this one poses no threat, Ankylo subdue him anyway."

Ankylo nodded and sent a pillar to trap Bonehead. With the Dinosaucers now out of the way, Genghis Rex decided to add insult to injury.

"Alright you imbeciles, bring them all together." Genghis Rex instructed.

One by one, the Tyrannos brought each of the Dinosaucers to Genghis Rex and lined them up.

"You won't get away with this Rex." Allo said.

"Oh, and how do you plan on stopping me?" Genghis Rex said.

"The Secret Scouts will." Stego exclaimed.

"Even if you contact them, those puny mammals couldn't stop all of us."

Every Dinosaucer hung their heads as they knew Genghis Rex was right.

"But anyway, I'm not done with you yet."

"There's nothing we can do, what else do you want from us?" Allo said.

"Nothing except to become dull and dimwitted saurians. Plesio, place the collars on them."

As instructed, Plesio stepped up to each Dinosaucer and attached a collar around their necks.

"Wait, this aren't what I think they are…" Dimetro said.

"Yes very observant of you my dear Dimetro. These are indeed the same radio collars that were used on those dinosaurs in that lost valley."

"That plan didn't work then so why do it again?" Teryx asked.

"Well, first of all Plesio has made an interesting discovery. While researching your so called Dinovovling, he found a nice little tid bit. You may use technology to activate your change, but you must have the will to change back in order to revert back to normal."

"So what do you mean?" Allo said.

"He means by using the collar he can lower our intelligence so we will no longer be smart enough to remove them." Dimetro said.

"Righto Dimetro." Genghis Rex said.

"I'm sure if we could remove them accidently we change back." Teryx said.

"That I'm afraid would be a very bad idea. The collars are rigged with explosives so that if it were to be removed, even accidently, you would cease to exist."

Plesio finished with the collars and handed the control to Genghis Rex.

"As soon as I press this button, you will no longer be a nuisance to me." Genghis Rex as he activated the collars.

Each Dinosaucer's body began to glow as their bodies were forced into their primal forms. As their bodies began to bulge and grow in size, their restraints disappeared. Dimetro knew he had sent out a signal to the Secret Scouts and pressed a switch on his suit before it dematerialized, sending a distress signal to Ryan.


	2. Chapter 2

The Secret Scouts were in the park playing a round of football. As Ryan was about to throw a touchdown pass, his ring began to flash wildly.

"My ring…what's going on?" Ryan said.

"I think it's a distress signal from the Dinosaucers." Paul said.

"We have to go help them." Sara said.

The Secret Scouts jumped onto the hover vehicles and head towards the Lavadome. As they approached, they could see their friends in their Primal forms and being led into the Tyrannos' ship.

"Why are they in their Primal forms?" David said.

"Look, they have those collars around their necks." Paul said.

"They must be being controlled by the Tyrannos." Ryan said.

"Oh no." Sara said.

"How on earth could this have happened?" Paul said.

"I don't know but we should head into the Lavadome, there might be an answer there." Ryan said.

The Secret Scouts headed into the Lavadome, being stealthy enough to no be spotted by the Tyrannos. They entered the Communications room and saw a massive amount of data on the computer monitors. Paul sat down and began typing.

"You getting anything Paul?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing on what had happened here, but I see that Dimetro was working on a few things before the Tyrannos showed up." Paul said as he continued to type.

"What are they?" David asked.

"Well it seems he was first working on their tech and seems to have been doing a scan on the processor that changed them into their Primal forms."

"Could that have anything to do what had happened here?" Sara asked.

"I doubt it. But here look at his. Their satellite feed shows something in South America. Something that has the same energy signature as the Dinosaucers themselves." Paul said pointing at the screen.

"Maybe it can help us save them." Sara said.

"Well I guess there's no harm taking a look. Come on guys." Ryan said.

The Secret Scouts then returned to their hover vehicles. As the Tyrannos began to board their ship, Ankylo noticed the Secret Scouts.

"It's the Secret Scouts!" he exclaimed.

Genghis Rex saw the humans and snarled.

"Follow them, you moron!" he yelled to get Ankylo moving.

Ankylo jumped into the cockpit and started up the ship. He put on the thrusters and rocketed towards the Secret Scouts. David peered behind him and saw the Tyrannos ship.

"Don't look know guys, but the Tyranno dweebs are right behind us." he said.

"We got to make it before they get us, punch it!" Ryan said pushing a button to increase the hover boosters speed.

The others did the same and streamed across the sky. After some time, the GPS on Paul's console indicated they were near the energy signature.

"Hey, we're really close." Paul said.

"Alright guys, let's find this thing." Ryan said as he began to descend to the ground.

The others followed and upon reach the ground, a large cave sat before them.

"My GPS is saying whatever it is its inside that cave." Paul said.

"Alright you two stay out here and distract them, Sara and I will go see what's in here." Ryan said.

Paul and David nodded and prepared to stand their ground. As Ryan and Sara entered the cave, the Tyrannos' ship landed nearby.

"You ready for this Paul?" David asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Paul responded.

Genghis Rex and the other Tyrannos filed out of the ship.

"What are you mammals up to?" Genghis Rex said.

"Oh nothing just hanging out in South America." Paul said.

"Don't pay stupid with me, we saw your friends run into that cave."

"Alright you got us, but we're nothing letting you go through that cave. Secret Scout ring power up!" David said as he raised his hand into the air.

"Secret Scout ring power up!" Paul repeated.

Their rings began to glow and the power of the rings flowed into them. David's strength increased dramatically and Paul's speed made him move like the wind. David reached into the ground and ripped a piece of the earth out and raised it above his head.

"Take this you prehistoric numbskulls!" David as he then launched the piece of earth towards the Tyrannos.

The dirtball slammed into Genghis Rex, covering in dirt.

"Kill…those…MAMMALS!" Genghis Rex yelled.

The Tyrannos charged the two young humans as they responded accordingly. As the two of them fended off the Tyrannos, Ryan and Sara searched the cave for what the computer at the Lavadome said was down there. The twins continued until a large mass stopped them from going any further.

"What is this?" Ryan said feeling around.

The mass felt cold and smooth and was soft in some areas.

"I can't tell what this is."

"Use your Scouter ring." Sara said.

"Oh yeah." Ryan said as he held his hand out in front of him.

A light came forth from the ring and illuminated the inside of the cave. As Ryan scanned the now visible mass, his eyes widened.

"It that a Dinosaucer?" Sara asked.

Ryan saw the Tyrannos insignia on its suit and shook his head.

"No, it's a Tyranno."

"Maybe we should leave now."

"I think you're right, let's go and help the others."

As the two started to leave the cave, Sara lost her footing and slammed into the unconscious Tyranno.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah." Sara said as she stood up.

The body of the unconscious Tyranno began to move. It started to get up as if it had been asleep for a long time. As it fully stood up, it stared at the brother and sister duo.

"Oh great, Paul and David are fighting the other Tyrannos and we're in here with this one." Sara said.

The unknown Tyranno looked at her.

"Tyrannos…where are they?" he said in a low gravelly voice.

"Just outside this cave." Sara said.

The unknown Tyranno snarled and walked passed them. He reached the mouth of the cave where he could see two humans squaring off against the Tyrannos. He scanned the area and saw Genghis Rex standing by their ship.

"TYRANNOS!" it screamed almost making the ground shake.

Everyone stopped fighting and turned towards the screaming.

"What? Is that another Dinosaucer?" Paul said.

Genghis Rex saw the unknown Tyranno and his heart sank.

"No…it can't be…" Genghis Rex said.

The unknown Tyranno smirked the moment he locked eyes with Genghis Rex. He flipped open a small compartment on the front of his suit, reveling a flashing button.

"Don't let him push that button!" Genghis Rex yelled.

All the Tyrannos rushed towards him, but weren't fast enough. The button was pressed and the Tyranno slowly began to change. It was familiar to both Tyrannos and Secret Scouts as it was the same as when the Dinosaucers did it.

"He's changing into something…something big…" Paul said as the Tyranno continued to go in size.

By the time it was done growing, he was at a massive size, larger than any of the Dinosaucers Primal forms. The air sat silent as no one from either side made a move. The silence was broken when out of nowhere the Tyranno roared.

"Giga Storm!" he yelled as thunder cracked and lightning flashed.

He then took charge, straight for Genghis Rex and their ship. He didn't slow even a bit as the distance closed between them. Genghis Rex jumped out of the way as he feared for his life. As the Tyranno reached the ship, he began destroying it.

"Don't just stand there, stop him!" Genghis Rex yelled.

The rest of the Tyrannos obeyed and ran towards their ship wrecker. He turned slightly to see the Tyrannos running at him and waited until they were close enough and upon swinging his giant tail, smashed into each Tyranno and knocking them quite a distance back. With the ship torn asunder, the Dinosaucers escaped. The Tyranno then turned back to the ship and stomping the rest into the ground.

With the ship completely obliterated and the device controlling the collars with it, the Dinosaucers were released. The collars fell from their necks harmlessly and they reverted back to their normal forms.


End file.
